The Thirteenth Doctor: The second adventure
by Flinch-Hayward
Summary: The thirteenth Doctor is back in all his gingerness, and his scarf is repaired! This adventure takes place in modernday London, and events take a turn for the worst as the twelfth Doctor makes an appearance with a younger Twitch and soontodie Molly!Oo
1. Chapter 1: A possible paradox

**Welcome back! You might be wondering why I'm putting up the second episode of the ginger Doctor's adventures before I've finished the first. Well, the first episode is finished. The only thing that I'm still typing up on that story is the epilogue, which is basically a bunch of random stuff that happens between the end of that story and the start of this one. It's not need-to-know information. The only relevant bit is that the scarf has been repaired, which I'm sure you could've figured out anyway. **

**So, the second episode of the thirteenth Doctor's adventures, this time set in London, sometime in autumn 2007. Now is when you find out why I haven't put up the twelfth Doctor's adventures. It's because you find out a bit about the twelfth Doctor here, and I didn't want you to know all of the information yet. It spoils the surprise, y'know?**

**I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story here now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, because I am neither Russell T Davies nor the BBC. I do, however, own this representation of the Doctor in all his awesome ginger-ness, along with his assistant Twitch and the girl named Susan. The representation of the Twelfth Doctor used in this story does not belong to me, but to my friend CallaRavenheart, and the assistant called Roberta Homes also belongs to her, as does the idea for the connection between Roberta and the Twelfth. Oh, and the assistant known as Molly also belongs to me, as does any reference to adventures between Twitch or Molly and the Doctor, be they in his twelfth OR thirteenth incarnations. Basically, I own the history of this story from the point where Molly meets the Doctor, minus the actual idea of Doctor Who, which belongs to Russell T Davies/the BBC. **

**Geez, that was a long disclaimer.**

* * *

It was a fairly cold, breezy morning in London. Wind blew the fallen leaves across the pavement. A girl with mousy hair strode purposefully among them, her clumpy boots thudding as she walked along the high street. Behind her, a tall ginger man was holding hands with another girl, this one with curly brown hair. The man was wearing a jumper and an excessively long scarf, despite the weather being mild enough for him to get away with just a single layer. He was grinning from ear to ear, but was at least managing to walk normally, which was more than could be said for the girl beside him. She was literally dancing in the streets. 

The mousy haired girl, known as Twitch, turned to her. "Susan, you're acting far too suspiciously. This is London. People don't dance to the music playing from the shops. It looks odd."

Susan bit her lip. "But I love this song. It's so much better than the stuff they used to play." She was referring to the seventies, her original era, but only Twitch and the ginger-haired man known as the Doctor knew that. Just then, the track changed. "Hey! It's your theme tune, Twitch!" She let go of the Doctor's hand and grabbed hold of her friend's instead, attempting to make her dance.

"Stop that," Twitch scolded, scowling. "In what way is this my theme tune?"

Susan smiled. "Listen to the lyrics!" She started singing along, slightly out of tune. "Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the Milky Way?"

Twitch sighed. "Firstly, I don't dance, and secondly, I haven't gotten back to the Milky Way, this is my first time here." She kept her voice low, trying to make sure they weren't overheard by other passers-by.

"Oh, don't be so picky," the Doctor said, grinning at her. "Half your blood comes from the Milky Way, so you're getting back to your roots if nothing else. Besides which, just because you don't dance doesn't mean that you didn't get the chance to. You just chose not to." He nodded towards the curly-haired girl. "Unlike Susan, who's taking every chance she's given."

Twitch suddenly grinned, linked arms with the Doctor, and pointed to a nearby shop. "Come on, Doctor. You still owe me a trip to Waterstone's." The Doctor groaned.

* * *

Twitch happily pored through the shelves of reference books. The Doctor had long since disappeared to the science fiction section, and Susan was…somewhere. Probably dancing near one of the shop speakers, which were currently laying The Klaxons. Everybody was happy. In fact, Twitch wondered why they didn't come here more often. She hadn't been in a bookshop since the Doctor had last regenerated, back when Molly was still with them. Although Twitch preferred Susan, Molly had still been a good friend, and was a lot easier to talk to, being from an era closer to Twitch's own. Twitch missed her a lot. Sometimes, she wondered what would have happened if she had gone with Molly instead of staying with the Doctor. Maybe her friend wouldn't have died. 

"BOO!" A ginger-haired girl tapped Twitch on the shoulder and giggled.

"Huh?" Twitch asked, turning to face the girl. Her mouth hung open. She would have recognised that hair anywhere. It was the same colour as the Doctor's was now, something that had made it even harder to cope when he was regenerating.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why're you staring at me like that, Twitch? We have to get a move on. Come on, the Doctor's waiting for us back at the TARDIS."

Twitch's mouth was suddenly very dry. She was staring at someone who looked very much alive, despite being very much dead. "Molly?"


	2. Chapter 2: Run, it's Molly!

**I AM updating, see? A nice second chapter. Why so long between updates? Well, it wasn't, except when I tried to upload it before wuldn't let me, and then the file got deleted. This rewrite is worse than the first, take my word for it. Other than that, read, review, enjoy, and have a free TARDIS.**

* * *

Susan was not in fact dancing at all. She was sitting in a large blue beanbag below the speaker system, as engrossed in the romance novel she had in her hands as she was in the music.

The Doctor walked up to her. "Susan, where's Twitch?" he asked, looking slightly worried. "I checked by the reference books, and she's not there. Have you seen her?"

Susan started to shake her head, then… "Hang on a second, I did see her. She was talking to someone. An old friend, probably."

"Who was it?" the Doctor asked, frowning. So far as he knew, Twitch didn't have any friends in this time. In fact, they hadn't visited London in the current century since before his last regeneration.

"I don't know. She didn't say," Susan replied with a small shrug.

The Doctor gave a frustrated groan. "Well, can you describe them, at least?"

"Oh, sure." Susan folded over the page in the novel and placed the closed book on the floor beside her. "Let me think…Ginger hair, green eyes, wearing a blue dress."

The Doctor frowned even more. "You noticed the colour of her eyes? Actually, never mind. Ginger hair…that can't be good." He turned on the spot.

Immediately, Susan stood up and ran after him. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Did Twitch ever tell you about Molly?" the Doctor enquired as they left the bookshop.

"Molly?!" Recognition dawned on Susan's face. "That was Molly?!"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, it was. Which means…" He paused to catch his breath, for they were running quite quickly down the street. "…My twelfth incarnation can't be far. Come on. We have to find them. If Molly's here, chances are a younger Twitch will be as well. We have to stop them before one or both causes a paradox, which in case you hadn't guessed, is NOT good."

Susan nodded and quickened her pace. If the Doctor said things were bad, they were generally even worse.


End file.
